


Sleep deprivation

by Lur17tired



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lur17tired/pseuds/Lur17tired
Summary: You're not ready to address things yet, but maybe you dont have to suffer until you can.





	Sleep deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> First actual finished fic. Not entirely proofread.

It was another nightmare. Of course it was. They'd been keeping you up every night since you ended up on this godforsaken meteor. You have yet to remember what happens during them as they plague your sleeping hours and the sleeplessness they cause haunts your waking ones. You assume it's something about the game or dying or some shit that people might consider “traumatizing” if you feel like actually admitting to emotions.  
  
Sometimes it feels more like triangle shades and Texas heat than the cold emptiness of the game, but you're far from ready to deal with that. Instead, you continue to repress whatever happens in your nightmares which, on the bright side, are still probably better than some of the dream bubbles you've seen.  
  
ou're walking the halls when you see karkat sitting on the ground in the hall. Who does that? You have plenty of rooms with assorted couches and piles. Why the hallway?  
You decide to interrogate him.  
“Sup KitKat,”  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT STRIDER”  
  
Damn, he's crankier than usual. You've become decent friends over time, so he isn't usually this snippy. At least with you.  
  
“Putting the crab in karkat I see” you prod  
  
“THERE'S NO CRAB IN MY NAME HOW DID YOU EVEN? NEVER MIND. CAN YOU LEAVE ME TO SULK LIKE A NORMAL PERSON  
  
“nope. You see, I'm far from normal. In fact, I was declared the most extraordinary, least normal human on my planet. They had parades in the street every day to celebrate how very unnormal I am”  
  
Shit fuck you are making less than an iota of sense with this. Fuck your sleep-deprived brain for its lack of quality content.  
  
“THATS WEAK EVEN FOR YOU, STRIDER”  
  
“Yeah it Fuckin be like that sometimes don't it. S’what happens to even the coolest of us can't sleep” and shit there goes your filter…  
  
“YOU CAN'T SLEEP EITHER?”  
  
either?  
  
“Either?”  
  
“FUCK… YEAH, SHIT'S BEEN SOME GODDAM FUCKERY IN MY THINK PAN. THE GAME STIRRED UP SOME SHIT I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT SO I'M ACTIVELY DOING WHATEVER I CAN TO AVOID THAT SHIT”  
  
Sounds familiar to you.  
  
“Big mood my alien comrade. We should like. Have a feelings jam or whatever”  
  
And there goes your shitty sleep-deprived self-control. Allowing you to desperately beg for companionship and affection like a child that's been raised on media alone. Wait that's you.  
He's staring at you.  
  
“IS THIS PALE FLIRTING? DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT OR ARE YOU JUST JOKING TO MAKE ME FEEL ENTIRELY IMPOSSIBLY WORSE THAN I ALREADY DO?”  
  
“Look, dude, I don't know anything about pale flirting or whatever. I just know that sometimes when two bros are both withering away from lack of sleep they, you know, cuddle and shit.”  
  
You hope he can't tell that, now that you think about it, you're actually kinda desperate for some positive skinship. Just the idea of getting to hug his perfectly squeezable body and envelop him in your arms makes you feel almost light-headed. Huh, maybe this is that pale shit…  
  
Oh wow, he seems to be actually considering this if his quiet scrunched up(adorable) face is any indication.  
  
You genuinely hope he wants this.  
  
Even if its some pale thing. That's friendship or whatever right? (You're starting to think you're fine with whatever he's willing to do with you. But that's a thought you're about as likely as addressing as your nightmares.for now, though you're tired enough to allow yourself some indulgence)  
  
Instead of answering, he reaches out and grabs your hand. His skin is rough,you're not sure from use or troll biology. The feel of someone else's skin upon yours, even so little, sends a spark down your spine.  
  
He begins to drag you down the hall in the direction you were headed.  
  
“Whoa, karkles where are we going?”  
  
“ MY RESPITE BLOCK”  
  
“Dann treat a lady to dinner first”  
  
“SHUT YOUR SHIT GUZZLING WORD HOLE UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT THIS”  
  
“copy”  
  
You decide to spend the rest of your journey just luxuriating in the feel of his hand enclosing yours. You're sure you're blushing. Not a cool kid in sight. where'd he go? Absconded the fuck out when you started having feelings gushing out of your sleep-deprived corpse. You think you can see some red on his face though, so at least you're not alone.  
  
You arrive at his room in a short amount of time. You guess you must have wandered farther than you thought.  
  
He pulls open the door about as violently as he always does. Which is to say as if the door had personally wormed its way into his life as a friend, gradually gotten him to lower his guard, and stolen his family heirlooms. God sleeping Will be a well-needed reprieve.  
  
“Oh damn this place is surprisingly clean”  
  
“WHAT DID YOU EXPECT? I'M NOT GOING TO LET MY ONLY PERSONAL SPACE BE A WRECK. I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO MAINTAIN THE COMMON SPACES, THOUGH BELIEVE ME I'VE TRIED” oh so that's who ruined your “art”. “BUT SO HELP ME I WILL HAVE AT LEAST ONE TIDY PLACE ON THIS ABSOLUTE CHAOTIC HELLSCAPE OF A METEOR”  
  
You remind yourself not to let him see your room unless you at least have a slightly visible floor.  
  
“Chill my broski, no harm meant. Got a bed or anything in here?”  
  
He looks at you like you're an idiot. Normally you'd be at least the slightest bit annoyed at the insinuation, but all bets are off right now with how sleep deprived you are.  
  
“NO. IN THE ABSENCE OF A RECUPERACOON I HAVE CHOSEN TO SPEND MY TIME LAYING ON THE FLOOR. I ABSOLUTELY WELCOME THE CONSTANT ACHING. I LIVE FOR THE FEELING OF MY BONES GRINDING AGAINST EACH OTHER EVERY TIME I TRY TO CLOSE MY EYES.”  
  
You can't help but smile at him, probably too fondly.  
  
“WIPE THAT CONDESCENDING SMIRK OFF YOUR DUMB FACE AND GET OVER HERE”  
  
he wanders over to a bed that is so perfectly made up you are surprised it's not currently in a showroom. he pulls the covers back and lays down, leaving one side held up.  
  
“WELL? ARE YOU GOING TO SPEND THE WHOLE NIGHT AWKWARDLY GAWKING AT ME OR ARE YOU GOING TO GET THE FUCK INTO THIS SLEEP PLANE WITH ME AND “CUDDLE”” he uses finger quotes around cuddle. That's adorable. Shit, you need sleep. And your bestest bro on this rock is offering a place. You stride over and lay down next to him.  
  
The mattress is surprisingly soft and you tell him such.  
  
“YEAH, I SURE HOPE SO. WHAT'S THE POINT OF A HARD ONE?”  
  
Heh. Hard one.  
  
You're not sure what the rules are for bro cuddling. Your bro was never one for physical affection. Or other forms. You're not thinking about that though.  
  
Luckily he makes the first move and wraps his arms around you. You hadn't considered being the embracee as opposed to embracer. Oh but holy shit this is fantastic. His warm bulk embracing your body is like heaven on not-earth.  
  
You let out a breath that you barely manage to not make a whine and burrow yourself into his chest. Your face fits perfectly in his neck and you don't think you could leave his arms on threat of a just and heroic death. Oh no is he purring oh shit that's the best thing. You can hear the rumbling coming from his chest as well as feeling it against your whole body. The fatigue hits you HARD as soon as you're comfortable and you barely manage to mumble out a “Thanks” before you fall into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
